Abismo
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Situado despues del 8.09 Abyss: Una mirada a los razonamientos de Chloe, lo que siente y lo que piensa sobre todo lo que ha sucedido en su vida.


_Situado despues del 8.09 Abyss: Una mirada a los razonamientos de Chloe, lo que siente y lo que piensa sobre todo lo que ha sucedido en su vida. Todos sabemos que uno de los principales motivos de Chloe para seguir adelante y hacer sacrificios en su vida es el secreto de Clark. Pero despues de que fue borrado de su memoría un gran vacio quedo en ella y simplemente ya no sabe el por que de sus acciones._

* * *

**Abismo**

Mi nombre es Chloe Sullivan, tengo 22 años y… y bueno, solía añadir "soy reportera" a la frase anterior… pero ya no más, ya que a finales del año anterior fui despedida del Daily Planet, el diario en el que quise trabajar desde que tengo memoria. Recuerdo que cuando cumplí siete en vez de una casa de muñecas le pedí a mi madre que me hiciera mi propio diario en miniatura, ella lo cumplió y me hizo este pequeño diario con una caja de cereal, aunque jamás pudo hacer que la rueda superior girara como lo hace en el diario real, pero aun así era hermoso, era mi propio Daily Planet, lo que siempre había querido, lo que siempre había soñado.

Siempre he creído que es uno como persona la que hace a su trabajo y a sus sueños y no al revés, pero en mi caso hubo algún punto en el año anterior en que deje a mis sueños de lado, perdí mi trabajo y deje que mi "trabajo" actual en Isis Foundation me definiera. No sé exactamente cuando paso, pero supongo que fue por mi gusto, supongo que fue mi culpa, algo debí de haber hecho para que el dueño anterior del Diario me despidiera, tan solo quisiera saber que fue… ¿qué fue eso tan importante que me hizo arriesgar a mi sueño de toda la vida? ¿Por qué tomé la decisión de seguir adelante con _ese algo importante_ en vez de con mi trabajo?

Por que esa es otra parte difícil de entender en mi vida. Apenas tengo 22 años y ya he tenido dos embolias ¿por qué las tuve? No lo sé, debo de tener mala salud, según tengo entendido la primera fue hace unos meses y debido a ella pase algún tiempo en el hospital, pero salí muy pronto y no sucedió nada grave, la segunda, la segunda fue hace algunos días y se llevó gran parte de mi memoria, de mis recuerdos, de mi vida.

De esta segunda embolia yo no estuve consciente, no sé lo que me pasó, tan solo se lo que me dijo mi amigo Clark: que al parecer sufrí un ataque, perdí el conocimiento, y desperté así, completamente pérdida. Desperté sin recordar muchas cosas, desperté sin saber la razón por la cual todo este tiempo he podido seguir adelante con esta vida que no se parece en nada a la que tenía planeada para mí.

Sé que hace unos días (antes del ataque) sabía perfectamente por que estaba en esta vida, tenía razones importantes para levantarme cada mañana y seguir en un trabajo que no era de mi agrado, sonreír a las demás personas y mostrar apoyo a chicos que están igual de confundidos que yo. Sé que tenía razones para seguir adelante, pero ahora no las recuerdo, ahora no se por que estoy aquí, no sé el por que de muchas cosas.

Por que eso es lo peor, las lagunas de mi vida no son tan solo de meses recientes, sino que se remontan a más de cuatro años atrás. No recuerdo mi graduación, no recuerdo sobre que escribí para entra al Daily Planet, no recuerdo muchos días de mi vida, tampoco la época en la que viví en el Talón o el tiempo que pase visitando Smallville, es extraño, recuerdo a mi prima, recuerdo a Jimmy mi prometido, pero la otra parte de mi vida es difusa.

Ni siquiera sé que me llevo a trabajar para terroristas, por que al parecer estuve involucrada en un asunto de seguridad nacional hace algún tiempo, al parecer hackeé algunas computadoras que no debía y al parecer también pasé algún tiempo encerrada. De esto no recuerdo nada, tan solo sé que es una fea mancha que esta en mi historial y que jamás se borrará de él.

Nunca se lo dije a Clark, pero presenté mis cartas para entrar a otros diarios. Ninguno me recibió, es difícil que lo hagan cuando en tu registro aparece que fuiste detenida por la NSA debido a problemas tan graves como lo es el terrorismo. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé por que lo hice ¿qué fue tan importante para mi que me llevo incluso a utilizar las computadoras del Daily Planet para fines ilegales? ¿Cuál fue la razón que me hizo arriesgarlo todo?

Solo quiero saber por que hice todo esto.

Solo quiero saber las razones que me hicieron dejar de lado mi vida.

Sé que debe de haberlas, no creo haber sido una persona tan loca antes de la embolia como para dejarlo todo así como así. Pero creo que lo peor de todo es que ninguna de las otras personas cercanas a mí pueden decirme que me sucedió.

Ni siquiera Jimmy puede explicarme el por que tome esas decisiones, por que jamás le conté nada a él.

Jimmy, mi prometido, el hombre con él que voy a decir votos y pasar el resto de mi vida…

El hombre que no sabe nada de mí, no más de lo que yo se de mi misma… no recuerdo bien que sucedió la noche en que le dije que si me casaría con él, recuerdo que ese día sufrí de un terrible dolor, un dolor muy grande, ese día, (cuando volví de mi encierro) algo sucedió, sentí que lo más importante para mí se iba y sentí que no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo, recuerdo que llore por ello, pero extrañamente no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió en si. Pero este hecho, ese sentimiento de perdida, me hizo decirle que si a la propuesta de Jimmy, pensé que no podía seguirme aferrándome a algo que dolía tanto, y que lo mejor era avanzar, seguir adelante, con Jimmy.

Es triste, por que Jimmy es un gran chico, y aun así no recuerdo cuales son las razones por las que estoy con él. Tan solo recuerdo que hemos terminado y vuelto de nuevo muchas veces, y lo recuerdo a él diciéndome que todo fue por mi falta de confianza y por guardarle secretos, pero ¿Qué clase de secretos le guarde? ¿Qué fue tan importante que ni a mi prometido se lo pude decir? ¿Si en realidad le amo tanto como es que no le pude contar todos estos secretos? No lo comprendo, por esos "secretos" arriesgue mi relación con él, por esos "secretos" volví con él, y por esos "secretos" es que ahora voy a casarme, y no logro recordarlos!

Luego esta Lois, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi familiar más cercano… Lois y yo hemos estado alejadas últimamente, ¿por que?, no voy a mentir, aun me duele. No estoy enojada, no estoy molesta con Lois y mucho menos ofendida. Pero me duele, no puedo evitarlo, me duele bastante cada vez que la veo lista para ir a trabajar, vestida para una entrevista o a mitad de un reportaje, me duele pensar que se suponía que esa era mi vida, y que ya no lo será jamás… es algo que siento muy dentro de mi, es como si una hoja de papel con un hermoso poema en ella se rompiera en mil pedazos y el poema ya jamás se pudiera recuperar, es una congoja que siento dentro de mi corazón, y por eso prefiero no visitar el Daily Planet o el restaurante en el que solíamos comer cuando trabajabamos juntas.

Supongo que todo se debe a nuestras decisiones, en algún punto yo tomé la decisión de que había algo más importante que mis más anhelados sueños, y seguí con ello, llegaron las consecuencias y (debido a que aun sabía esta verdad, estas razones que ahora no recuerdo) pude seguir adelante con ellas.

Pero ahora que no lo recuerdo, ahora que no sé que fue lo que paso, simplemente no puedo, no puedo seguir con estas consecuencias, quiero volver, quiero tener mi vida, sé que es egoísta de mi parte el pensar tan solo en mí así, pero no puedo evitarlo, por que ahora no hay ninguna razón que me haga apegarme a esta vida que estoy llevando, a estas decisiones que tomé.

Es curioso como pasan las cosas, es curioso que ahora sean Lois y Clark los que están en el diario, cuando siempre me decían que jamás harían algo así, y es curioso que yo, la que siempre quiso estar ahí, ahora no lo este. Ahora tan solo son Lois y Clark, los reporteros, Chloe ya no figura en la ecuación, ya no más.

Y luego esta Clark, se supone que Clark es mi mejor amigo, al menos así me da a entender por la manera en la que se preocupa por mi y por su mirada, cuando viene a visitarme me mira como si tuviera miedo de perderme en cualquier segundo, pero jamás me dice nada de mi pasado, pasado que intuyo él conoce bien. Sí, es mi amigo, puedo sentirlo, más no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo muchas cosas de nuestra amistad, no recuerdo que nos volvió unas personas tan allegadas, no recuerdo por que razón cada vez que lo veo siento que las cosas estarán bien y mi mundo se tranquiliza y siento que a pesar de todo puedo continuar adelante con esta vida que me tocó. Sé que soy importante para él, pero no recuerdo que lo llevó a quererme así, y eso es frustrante.

Cuando miro a Clark, siento que me esta ocultando parte de mi vida, siento que él tiene las respuestas pero no quiere decírmelas. Y también siento que todo el peso del mundo esta sobre sus hombros, por eso no lo instigó con preguntas, pareciera que su carga es, de por si, ya bastante grande como para todavía molestarle con mis cosas, pero quisiera saber que es lo que lo ha hecho ser así, un ser tan melancólico y solitario, pues aparte de mí pareciera no contar con más amigos cercanos y su mamá esta muy lejos ahora, sí, creo que Clark no tiene a nadie más cercano que yo en este momento.

Y el pensar que su preocupación, el peso que carga sobre sus hombros es tan solo por mi, es algo que no puedo soportar, no quiero que él se sienta triste por mi culpa y por estos ataques que me han dado, después de todo, no es su culpa, es culpa de mi mala salud.

Así que tengo un plan, la próxima vez que lo vea (que probablemente será hasta el día de mi boda por que ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo antes debido a los preparativos) le diré que estoy muy bien, voy a sonreír como siempre lo hago y voy a demostrarle que mi vida es perfecta, voy a decirle que todo esta bien aunque no sea verdad, aunque las dudas me asalten y no sepa como llegue aquí y el por que hago las cosas, por lo menos a Clark le diré que todo esta bien, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa, no quiero que sienta que tiene que preocuparse por mi. Por que aunque no recuerde muchas cosas de nuestra amistad, aunque no sepa el por que él sigue a mi lado, aunque no conozca el por que aun después de la preparatoria nuestros lazos siguen siendo tan fuertes, hay algo que si sé: él me importa y no quiero que sufra por mí.


End file.
